New Total Drama Survivor
by Gumball2
Summary: Created by DaleJr88 and Gumball2. CBS has bought the rights to Total Drama. The executives have made a deal with Chris to mix his show with CBS's hit show, Survivor. Now, 22 contestants will spend 39 days competing for 1 million and the title of Sole Survivor.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast List**

* * *

 **Males**

Rickie Harrison (V.I.Y.H)

Simon Silverston (Shokick)

Benny Watson (Mysterious Mr. R)

Anders Eller (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN)

Jordan Laster (Dalejr. 88)

Anthony Burton (CommunityFan27)

Cedric Walker (Jade's One of a Kind)

Cooper Smith (ferguson97)

Johnny Beckford (TheOneTimeJarvis247)

Ed Ganova (Star of Fate)

Benjamin Lisle (TheLovelyReaper)

 **Females**

Riley De'Royal (wolflover595)

Macy Millington (Mickeys Swaggmuffins)

Angel Masterson (CabbieBade)

Mystery Greenleaf (Candygirl4226)

Skylar Carter (Iaceyblow13)

Aubrey Buctha (frizzle1872)

Alexis Connely (slendie258)

Lola Castro (MEGA DUNCNEY FAN)

Melika Olani (angelofloveaphrodite34)

Natasha Walker (Dusty Watermelon)

Monica Blaine (Cotton Candy Luver Chopper)

* * *

 **Episode 1: This Is What I Signed Up For?**

* * *

 **Day One**

Up in the sky, about 1,500 feet above the surface, a white aircraft flew amongst the clouds. This military style helicopter was used to transport the new arrivals to the island of Palau Tiga, Borneo, somewhere in the Malaysian archipelago.

The giant helicopter contains inside twenty-two random teenagers sitting on the benches the aircraft provided. None of them have spoken a word during their flight.

In the middle of them was a middle-aged man standing with an apparent smile of anticipation on his face. He had short, black hair and was wearing clothes that let the audience know he was ready for adventure. This man was apparently not Chris, who had hosted previous seasons of Total Drama. As a matter of fact, no period of Total Drama had ever really started out with all the contestants and the host shown in the first shot. One could quickly tell that the series was now within a new set of hands. The host began to speak with a voice very different from that of Chris'.

"Inside this military helicopter, we have twenty-two teenagers. None of them know each other or have even spoken to each other. But they do have one thing in common! They are on their way to a remote island where they will spend the next thirty-nine days competing for one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. I'm your host, Malcolm Stevenson and this is Total Drama Survivor!"

Several minutes later, the helicopter started to make its landing. The contestants couldn't help but cheer that their time of fame was about to begin.

The aircraft made its final landing on the sand and everyone on vacated the compact space with their bags and luggage. Upon the sand was two large mats spread out on the terrain. One of them was orange, and the other was yellow. The contestants split into two groups, and each got on their own mat. Oddly enough, the teams composed of the same people who sat on the same bench on the helicopter. Malcolm was the last to get out, and he settled in between the two groups.

"Welcome to Total Drama Survivor. We have arrived at the island of Palau Tiga, an unsettled island in Borneo, Malaysia. You will spend the next thirty-nine days here competing against nature, each other, and yourself." he briefed. Some of the contestants looked around, confused. Finally, one of the contestants spoke up. She had dark skin and had far more luggage than anyone else.

"Excuse me, but...where's the resort?" she asked the host. "because Macy Millington can't stand the beach." she continued.

"I'm sorry, but we never mentioned anything about a resort on the website or on the application. Have you ever seen Survivor?" the host responded.

"Yeah, that's what the application said in its introduction." another girl spoke up. This one was blonde but had strands of various colors of the rainbow. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Malcolm confusedly looked at them for a moment.

"Uh...crew...can I have a copy of the application?" Malcolm asked to the camera. One of the interns then ran in front of the camera and gave Malcolm an application. Malcolm then read it over while still facing the camera. He then looked up with a peeved look on his face.

"Chris," he spoke quietly to himself.

Almost on cue, one of Macy's bags began to rumble. The other contestants looked at the bag, horrified. The rumbling began to grow more intense until it burst open. Chris McLean stood up like a god. The contestants were very surprised, especially Macy and Malcolm.

"How...how...how did you get in there?" Macy asked, flabbergasted.

"I learned this stunt from Penn and Teller of course. The three of us are just the best of friends. I tell you, we go _way_ back." Chris told everyone, reminiscing.

"But I packed stuff in that bag! Where did it go?!" Macy demanded.

"Don't worry, it's in a safe place." Chris then winked to the camera, letting the audience know he was lying.

"Chris, you can't be here. I'm the host of this show." Malcolm explained.

"Well, too bad! I hosted the original series! It's _my_ show!"

"Not anymore. It now belongs to CBS."

"I'm already here! So can we be co-hosts?" Chris asked. Malcolm sighed.

"Alright fine, you can stand by me while I explain the game. But then you can't interfere with the game anymore. Okay?" Malcolm offered. Chris nodded, and he stood beside him.

"Anyway, as you may have noticed, you guys were divided into two teams before you got here." Malcolm then turned to the eleven on the orange mat and called everyone on that mat out by name.

"Rickie, Macy, Anders, Lola, Ed, Melika, Cedric, Riley, Benny, Mystery, and Jordan. You will be known as-"

"The Flying Monkeys!" Chris shouted out.

"No. It's going to be Tagi." Malcolm explained.

"I kind of like Chris' name better." Rickie declared. Everyone else except for Anders agreed.

"I like Tagi," he said to himself.

"Well, what can I say Malcolm? They like it better." Chris told Malcolm. Malcolm sighed and didn't intervene. Once they quieted down, he threw over a bag of orange buffs. The eleven sorted through the bag, and they each got one.

"Now I really feel like I'm on Survivor!" Rickie exclaimed.

Malcolm then turned to the yellow mat.

"Angel, Anthony, Alexis, Benjamin, Natasha, Cooper, Monica, Simon, Skylar, Johnny, and Aubrey. You will be known as-"

"The Jumping Seagulls!" Chris yelled out again. Their reaction was pretty similar to that of the Flying Monkeys. Malcolm was hoping for it to be between Tagi and Pagong, but he saw no hope with Chris. But yet, he handed them their yellow buffs and continued.

"It is time for your first challenge. About a hundred feet into those woods are boxes and crates of supplies. These supplies vary from food, tools, and anything else you might need to build your camp. You will have two minutes to get everything you need. After that, you will follow a map to your new home." Malcolm then tossed each team a map.

"Ready? Go!" and with that, the two teams rushed into the woods, leaving behind their luggage. Malcolm looked over at the many bags the contestants had brought with them. There was no way anyone was going to be using anything from them, aside from their swimwear and their one luxury item. Malcolm then called up a bunch of interns to bring these items to the campsites while the rest would be stored.

Meanwhile, the teams approached the boxes of supplies and fought for them like savages.

Monica stumbled upon a crate full of blankets and pillows and decided to take it, but was then tackled by Macy.

"Get your own comfort, sweetheart!" she yelled at the girl on the ground.

Anders opened up one of the crates to reveal bags of rice. He snickered.

"Bags. _Way_ too mainstream."

He grabbed one of the bags and tried to open it, to pour all the rice in the crate. Because to him, it was better storing rice in a wooden box. But he was suddenly confronted with a battle cry.

"THAT'S MY RICE!" Anders then turned to see Riley charging at her. She lunged and attacked Anders. She would've knocked him out if Rickie hadn't stepped in.

"Stop that. He's on _our_ team," he told her calmly, surprisingly calmly. Riley realized her mistake and got up.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just uncomfortable around new people." she apologized.

"Are you kidding me?!" Riley recoiled in fear as Anders continued.

"Punches are _way_ too overused! You should've given me the sleeper hold or an Indian sunburn! But my personal favorite is when someone sticks their finger down another person's throat in an attempt to make them puke."

In the midst of the fighting, Angel stayed away from it all. She was far too lovely to get in someone's way. The blonde just sat there, hoping that her tribe could get some good stuff.

But to her surprise, a man in a suit approached her. He had black hair that covered his right eye. He was pushing a crate toward her.

"Here you are, madam; a crate full of various fruits that I think we can do well on," he said in an attempted British accent. Angel was shocked to see such loyalty.

"Thanks, sir," she told him softly. He then walked away to join the others. Angel just sat there by the crate.

A loud was then heard, which caused everyone to freeze in place. Chris then approached them, using an air horn into a megaphone.

"Your two minutes are up! Get to camp!" he yelled.

The tribes gathered what they had earned and began to luge their supplies to their camps on opposite ends of the island.

* * *

Chris went back to Malcolm, who was waiting for him.

"You need to go home now." Malcolm instructed.

"Hold on here, I'm not going anywhere!" Chris rebelled.

"CBS specifically cast me to host this series." Malcolm then took out a series of papers.

"You _gave_ us Total Drama, Chris. That means you don't have any part in it anymore. I was nice enough to give you your fifteen seconds of fame." Malcolm handed the papers over to Chris.

"The crew has already called for a helicopter. Tomorrow, it'll be here to take you home so you can get back to doing what you love best; watching action movies, eating nachos, and living in your own fantasy." and with that, Malcolm walked away from the man to attend to other business.

* * *

The Jumping Seagulls were attempting to maneuver through the harsh jungle the island has to offer. Unfortunately, the tribes were not provided compasses. As a result, the more initiative members disputed where to go.

"Guys, I assure you we are going the wrong way!" Monica exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, trust me. I use Google Maps so much that I have a natural sense of direction. Besides, if there's anything Wikipedia hasn't taught me, the sun always sets in the north." she explained.

"Wow, your whole argument just became invalid," Johnny stated.

"What did you say?!" Monica yelled.

"If you ask me, you probably wrote that Wikipedia article, didn't you?"

"Do you want trouble?!" Monica threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Throw your Nokia at me?" Johnny intimidated.

"That's it! I'm calling my daddy!" Monica reached into her pocket for her phone but was shocked to not find it.

"Where is it?" she asked to herself softly.

"Where's what?" Johnny asked.

"WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" Monica screamed. This alarmed the whole tribe. She turned directly to Johnny.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" she demanded.

"What are you looking at me for?" Johnny asked innocently. Monica wasted no more time and began to pat his body.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

"I swear to God, I did not take your phone."

Monica finished searching Johnny's body but to no avail. She then turned to the rest of the tribe.

"Alright," she said softly. "WHO TOOK IT?!" she burst out of nowhere. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Some were willing to accuse one another, even though they knew nothing about Monica's phone habits beforehand.

"WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I FIND MY PRECIOUS PHONE!" she commanded. Monica took action and quickly patted everyone's bodies, but with no success.

"SO IT MUST BE IN THE CRATES!" she yelled to herself. She began to approach them when she was stopped by a short blonde.

"Stop it! We shouldn't be frolicking over something like _this_!" she complained in a childish voice. Monica only chuckled.

"That's cute, kid, but-"

"Cute?! Listen, you...meanie! My name is Alexis Connely, and I'm not just some "kid"! I'll have you know that I am fourteen years old, and I'm way too old to be called "cute"!" Alexis huffed angrily before continuing.

"Look at us! We haven't even arrived at camp yet, and we're _already_ falling apart! Me and my mom used to watch Survivor all the time! We would watch new episodes, and we saw just how nicely the campers got along! But..then...one day...we were walking down the s-street. And then...and then...a truck came by...and it...hit her! Now I'm here...playing in her...m-memory!" she then sobbed uncontrollably.

Most of the others surrounded the poor thing to comfort her.

"Come on, are you really gonna do this to her?" Skylar jumped in.

"My phone, though." by this point, Monica's voice had died down to normal.

"Who cares about your phone? You're not supposed to have it out here anyway."

Monica heavily sighed, looking upon Alexis.

"Alright, let's go." Monica gave in.

As most of the group moved along, Angel looked back to see the man in the suit falling behind, pushing all of the crates. She instinctively went back to him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him. The man looked at her, with an exhausted look on his face.

"No thanks, I'm only doing good to our tribe. Besides, you don't need to hurt your frail little body."

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the man's response.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name earlier." Angel pointed out.

"My name is Simon Silverston, servant to the tribe of Pagong, or as you know it as, the Jumping Seagulls," he announced.

"I'm Angel, just...any other girl." she chuckled a bit before looking on to Simon's hard labor.

"Why are you doing this all by yourself? No one ever made you their slave." she pointed out.

"Back home, my family runs a servant business. Elite families hire us to meet their every demand, no matter how small. Even outside there, I can't imagine myself not being of another's service." he explained. He then looked up. "Is there anything I can do for you, my dear?" he asked.

"Please, you don't have to call me "my dear."" she laughed.

"As you wish, Angel." he then bowed down to her.

"Is it alright if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Simon quickly answered.

The rest of the Jumping Seagulls have reached the end of the jungle, where they saw a giant yellow banner with the 'Total Drama Survivor' logo on it.

"Yes! We've made it!" Alexis cheered in her childish voice. The rest of the tribe joined in her celebration, except for Monica. She just remained standing there with a straight face and her arms folded.

"Say, does anyone know where the supplies are?" Johnny asked, confused. No one really noticed their delay until he had stepped in. They looked around, worried at where they could be.

Luckily, though, Simon and Angel showed up moments later with the crates. Everyone ran over to them to begin opening them up. They ignored the supplies and went straight to the food. Most of them started to help themselves to bananas, coconuts, and mangos. Simon and Angel couldn't help but look on in disgust. Angel began to grow peeved, and then angry at the hungry savages that her tribe was made up of.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" she suddenly yelled. Shocked, the tribe turned to her angry face.

"Is this how we are gonna spend our first day here at camp?!" she then went over to the open crates to see what was left. There were still plenty of fruits to go around. She then examined an unopened crate that was marked "Rice."

"We're gonna STARVE like this!" she screamed. The blonde then took a look at the campsite, while the other campers looked on.

"I don't see any shelter here! How are gonna sleep tonight?!" she asked angrily. Everyone was speechless.

"Well, I don't intend on sleeping on the sand tonight! Do _you_?!" she pointed to the group. Again, no one was able to speak.

"That's what I thought! Now get your asses over there and start making camp!"

Everyone rushed straight to the crate marked "Tools." and took out a machete and several bundles of wood.

As everyone ran over to begin constructing a shelter, Angel covered her mouth in shock. Simon went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What have I done?" she whispered, worriedly to herself.

"Don't worry, Angel, it wasn't that big of a deal," Simon assured her.

"Yes, it is. I ruined my one chance to be trusted."

"They'll be thanking you later when they have a comfortable place to sleep and food to eat."

"But what if they vote me out? It'll be too soon."

"You won't. I'll make sure-" but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, you two! We need more hands!" Johnny shouted. The two complied and went over to them to help.

* * *

The Flying Monkeys had an easier time getting to camp than the Jumping Seagulls. Before they knew it, they saw the orange banner that signified their camp. They celebrated their success, but Rickie got on top of the crates and addressed.

"Listen up everybody!" he shouted. Everyone turned to his attention.

"As much as I'm proud of getting here, I think we'd best start setting up camp," he commanded calmly.

"Camp? It's been done a _million_ times! Let's just sleep on the sand. That would be _way_ better!" Anders stated.

"Yeah, like that's happening!" Macy said sarcastically. "My beautiful body does _not_ belong in the sand!"

"Well, you can build your precious camp if you want! But I'm sleeping in the sand!"

Rickie couldn't help but intervene.

"Alright, we can't be tearing apart here. We need to get started." Rickie then got down from the crates and opened the one marked "Tools." He took out the machete first.

"Who's good with a machete?" he asked.

"Allow me." boasted a blonde man. He went up to Rickie and took the machete. "The name's Jordan, strongest man in the world who is for everyone's assistance." Rickie just looked on awkwardly.

"Uh...I'm Rickie. Um...glad you could help."

Jordan then went to a small tree and began to chop at it with the machete. The women on the team were amazed at how effortlessly he took the structure down. Rickie, however, was a little suspicious.

Jordan then started to chop the fallen tree into smaller parts. He made more extended pieces for the frame of the shelter, and smaller ones for the floor. When he finished his work, he looked up at Rickie.

"Will this be enough wood, Rickie?" he asked.

"We'll work with that for now, then if we run out, you can get more," he answered. Rickie then reached into the crate and found a long strand of rope.

"Alright, everybody. We got a shelter to build! Can we do it?" he shouted cheerfully. Unfortunately, no one really got the reference but agreed anyway. They went over to the wood and began to assemble.

* * *

Malcolm was well aware that Chris wouldn't be easy to get rid of, so he decided to give the man some dinner. He summoned the stubborn Chris over to a huge buffet full of food. The long table was filled with buffalo wings, fried chicken, steak, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and salad for the vegetarians. Malcolm, loading into the latter category, only took a plateful of salad. Chris, however, went full out with the other foods. Afterward, they sat down at a table for two. Chris dug right into a cheeseburger and was overwhelmed with its flavor. Malcolm could tell he was enjoying the meal and started to converse.

"You know, Chris. I was talking with the executives over the phone, and they just loved the idea of having you as a co-host."

Chris was just flabbergasted.

"Really?! But you said-"

"I know what I said earlier, but I don't control the game, CBS does. You're right Chris, we're getting a generation of Michael Bay fans who just need an explosion every five seconds. Survivor doesn't have that, and that's why we're losing our younger audience. We _need_ someone like you." Malcolm stated.

"Definitely! I'll get the interns to get started on crazy challenges right-" but Chris' head then fell forward on the table. He was unconscious.

"It worked!" Malcolm exclaimed to himself. He then had some interns carry him to a helicopter that was waiting some distance away. Malcolm got up proudly and saw the body being placed in the aircraft. When he saw the thing fly out of sight, he was relieved.

* * *

 **Night One**

The Jumping Seagulls had finished their wooden shelter within a couple hours, thanks to Angel's little temper tantrum. An intern had dropped by soon after they arrived to give them their luxury items. Everyone had brought one except for Simon, who thought that one item for serving his tribe just simply wouldn't have been enough.

Angel still felt guilty about her outburst earlier. Simon's words were true-the camp had been built, and they had enough food to go around, but they weren't enough to make her forget. She decided to settle down on the sand to pay the tribe back. No one commanded her to do so, but she just couldn't help it. Simon saw her lying down over there and planned to go over there, but then he overheard Alexis.

"Can someone help me open his coconut?" she asked in her whiny voice. Simon instinctively went over to the smaller girl to help her out. The man grabbed a machete and hastily sliced open the coconut in several strokes. Alexis then greedily grabbed the coconut and drank the precious milk it contained. She then looked up at Simon.

"Thank you! You're really nice!" she cheered. Simon couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome." he returned. He then rubbed the girl's head and decided to go over to Angel. He sat down beside the blonde. She looked over and saw him.

"Oh, hey there." she greeted quietly.

"You don't have to worry Angel. I was just over there, and no one was talking about you," he reassured her.

"I guess _that's_ a start," Angel responded sarcastically.

"You don't have to sleep in the sand. You should sleep with the others in the shelter." Simon advised.

"You don't understand, Simon. I don't think I really had anyone special in my life. For the last couple of years, people at school look right through me, and I have a brother who absolutely hates me. I saw this as a chance to start anew. No one knew who I was coming in, and this first day was just critical for getting the first impression, and I blew it. Now people are gonna stay away from me."

Simon was listening to the whole time and got to understand the girl's predicament.

"Do you want me to be your mattress?" he asked. He expected some angry retaliation, but he decided to give the full deal before she could react.

"Don't worry, I'll face down."

"Won't that be a little uncomfortable?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

"With a person as sweet and beautiful as you, I would do just about anything to make her happy."

Angel smiled at his compliment and allowed the man in the suit to lie down in the sand.

"I'll try not to squish you," she whispered into his ear.

She got on top of Simon and looked up at the starry night. She knew that she had someone to trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Will You Ever Get A Clue?**

* * *

 **Day Two**

The sun rose over the ocean, creating a beautiful mirage of blue and light orange along the water. The Jumping Seagulls were all sound asleep as the light began to shine upon their bodies.

One of them, though, had risen at the sun's entrance. A spiked-haired man quietly got himself up from the shelter and moved silently about the beach. There was barely any light in his scarlet T-shirt with forest green sleeves.

Since his arrival at Borneo, he hadn't talked much to anyone. He only knew some of the others' names by overhearing them in other conversations. He knew for a fact that no one knew his name. Who would have when he has done an excellent job of becoming part of the background?

He found a stick along the sand and picked it up. It was then that the blue-eyed man began to engrave the beach. He spent the next five minutes drawing a beautiful abstract mural. He assumed no would know what it really meant; they would see no more than an intricate set of lines, curves, and shapes. But the sixteen-year-old knew very well that it was his way of expressing his loneliness. This wall seemed to be impossible to surmount. He wanted to try, but every instinct in his body veered away from it.

The last thing he did in the sand was engraved his signature on the side. Unlike the rest of the mural, the name was instead printed very clearly. And with that, the man went back to the shelter. The mural was swept away by the waves within minutes, as well as the words that read "Anthony Burton."

Anthony took a look at the sleeping contestants in the wooden shelter. One thing that drew his attention was a blonde man in a white shirt and a black vest, who was snuggling next to a redhead with a red "Trill" crop top, jean short shorts, gray knee high socks, and Timberland boots. The girl had a gold necklace on that had the word "Skylar" on it. Anthony assumed that was the girl's name. He looked out on the sand and saw a blonde sleeping on top of a man in a suit with black hair. To add to that unusual scene, there was a rolled up piece of paper on the girl's resting stomach. His timidness led him to believe that someone else would discover it when they woke up. He had wanted to go get it himself, but he feared that that would upset the tribe. Such an argument would've sounded ridiculous to an average person, but Anthony saw it as common sense. He was about to head back to the wooden shelter when he heard a voice in his head.

 _"Anthony, is this how you want to spend your time in the game?"_

The wall in the spiked-haired man's mind was somehow able to get this thought across.

 _"You came here to make friends and make something of this experience. Take action!"_

Anthony thought for a moment.

 _"You made that promise! You prayed for the opportunity, and now you've got it! Use it!"_

He did remember making that promise. He also recalled the isolation he endured back at his old high school. Everyone was going to laugh at him if he just stood on the sidelines the whole time. So he made the final decision to get the parchment.

The sixteen-year-old went up to the frail, pale girl and saw the paper resting comfortable, moving up and down at the movement of the blonde's stomach. He reached his tanned arm forward. He tried his best to not wake her. Luckily, he snatched the paper quietly and quickly. He rose up successfully and looked at the rolled up paper. He quickly untied the rope attached to it and opened it up. Inside was a message in the form of a poem.

 _"Tree Mail is out of the wood_

 _but you don't have to go far._

 _Follow the trail behind you_

 _and you'll see the wooden jar."_

Anthony looked toward the jungle, and he saw the trail that the tribe followed to get to the camp. He was perplexed. He saw most of the background as the tribe was going down the path. He didn't see anything resembling a basket. Despite this, Anthony took up the challenge and went into the forest.

As he walking in the jungle, he didn't notice anything strange or anything he hadn't seen the previous day. But, as the letter described, there was now a wooden basket attached to one of the trees with a sign above it reading "Tree Mail." He looked back and saw the end of the trail in sight. The spiked-haired teen opened the lid to the "jar" and saw another piece of paper inside. He took it out, and he saw another poem.

 _"Warm up your body_

 _and prepare for a brawl._

 _If you don't have what it takes_

 _one of your own will take the fall."_

Anthony read the poem over again to make sure he understood what it said. From the looks of it, he could make out that there would be a fight and that someone will "take the fall." Closing the lid, he took the paper with him back to camp. Now too active to lie back down, he decided to draw some more in the sand. He went to get the stick he was drawing with earlier. He proceeded to make another abstract drawing. The sixteen-year-old didn't have any sort of plan when he focused on art; he just put down whatever his brain thought of. Back home, people praised his skill. He won awards based on something he merely doodled in class one day.

As he continued to draw, he was suddenly interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. Anthony looked up and saw that it had come from the redhead he saw earlier.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT?!" she yelled. Everyone rose at the sound of her cries of terror.

"Skylar, please. Cooper Smith always know how to protect the ladies." the blonde man said in a calm, seductive voice. He knew the girl's name from the necklace she was wearing. He was met, however, with a slap to the face.

"You're sick!" Skylar sneered.

"Don't worry, Skylar! All you have to do is scream, and I'll be right there!" he told the redhead. Cooper then turned and saw a girl with wavy caramel hair, corresponding skin, and blue eyes that greatly contrast from the rest of her body. Cooper couldn't help but go over to her.

"Hey, there! Cooper Smith has something special for you." he flirted.

"Sorry man, but I'm off limits." the girl warned him.

"A feisty one, I see. Well maybe I can," he paused arrogantly before continuing. "lower your walls."

"Forget it!" the caramel girl then gave Cooper a hard push and got out of the shelter. The girl then met up with Skylar, who was searching for breakfast from the crate.

"Hey, girl. How are you holding up?" she asked as the redhead was digging through the crate.

"Cooper's definitely the most annoying person in the tribe. I want to see him gone as soon as possible." Skylar stated as the blonde tried to get something going with Monica. The reddish-brown haired girl responded with a slap to Cooper's face.

"By the way, I'm Natasha." she introduced. Skylar then got out a red, plump mango.

"Well, it's good to meet you. Glad to have a friend around here." the redhead cheered. Skylar went over to the machete and sliced the fruit in half. She then held up on half to Natasha and offered it to her. The caramel girl agreed and grabbed the tropical fruit.

Natasha couldn't believe that she didn't get to know Skylar more the previous day, but when you have an angry Angel, she was just so focused on not getting another outburst.

"So, is there anyone on the island that you'd like to take to the end with?" Natasha asked.

"No one else really, but you seem alright."

Natasha couldn't help but blush; she knew she had a real companion in the game. But she felt her heart starting to beat a little bit. She tried to hide that with a smile that unfortunately came out to be forced.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked concerned. The caramel girl noticed the look on Skylar's face and quickly brushed it off.

"Oh, I'm fine." she lied. She hoped that would hold her off.

"I know Facebook, Twitter, 4chan, and all those other sites. That has to be one of the biggest lies a human can say. It ain't cool to lie." she spoke in a tone that to Natasha's surprise was not angry or concerned. Skylar then broke out into an improvised rap.

"Don't say everything's fine

when you're about to cry.

Always tell the truth

don't see me as a booth.

I'm your journal right now

to tell your every vow.

So step up and speak

there's no need to grow weak."

Natasha was fascinated by Skylar's performance.

"You're an amazing rapper," she commented. The sixteen-year-old redhead just smiled.

"Thanks, I've been going to a lot of parties over the years. You tend to pick things up."

Natasha's heart started to pound even faster, but she now knows better than to let that show in front of Skylar.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" Natasha asked. Skylar quickly nodded her head.

Anthony was looking at the paper he had retrieved this morning. He thought it would be a piece of cake to just stand up and tell everyone the clues. He felt that everyone wouldn't mind, but then he remembered something.

 _"Everyone's been up for quite some time now. It's too late to say something without them getting mad."_

The spiked-haired man realized this truth. Even if to another this may or may not be the case, to him it wasn't a chance worth taking. So he got up and quietly "dropped" the paper on the floor of the shelter and went into the woods, where no one would disturb him. It was there that he started to draw in the soil.

It didn't take long for that piece of paper to be discovered. A girl with full, bluish-gray eyes and mostly light brown hair was walking by the shelter when she stumbled upon the parchment. She picked it up and read the particular poem.

 _"Warm up your body_

 _and prepare for a brawl._

 _If you don't have what it takes_

 _one of your own will take the fall."_

She pushed back her light brown and blonde bangs, confused by the poem.

"Hey, guys! Does anyone know what this means?" she shouted from the shelter. Everyone noticed the pale-skinned figure and went over to her.

"This poem." she indicated.

Cooper snatched it and read it over.

"Maybe it'll involve getting down with the ladies." he implied seductively. The blonde then leaned against the brunette's shoulder. She moved back, causing the man in the white shirt and black vest to fall flat in the sand.

Skylar then decided to take a look at the paper, this time with a different interpretation.

"I think it might be a game of Twister." the redhead suggested. A redhead man started giggling at this remark. Skylar noticed this and turned to him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked the man.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...Twister...in Survivor?" he then broke down, laughing. But then he coughed a bit and grabbed an inhaler. The redhead breathed into it several times before calming down.

"I see you have asthma," Skylar noted.

"Yeah. I've had it just about my whole life."

"The name's Skylar." she then offered her hand.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Lisle." the man answered, taking Skylar's hand. It then turns out that everyone else has been listening to their conversation.

"Um...awkward conversations later. First, we need to find out what this poem means." the brunette said.

"Have you considered me yet?" Simon jumped in. "I enjoy reading with a passion. I bet I can decipher it." the black-haired man then took the piece of paper and read it. Angel couldn't help but stare at him. To her, his piercing blue eyes reflecting against the sun made him even more beautiful.

"From the looks of it, there's probably going to be some sort of fight between the two tribes and the losing one will have to send somebody home."

Those who have read realized where he was coming from as the pieces were put together as such.

 _"Warm up your body...brawl...one of your own will take the fall."_

"Well, I certainly hope not. I'm not very strong." Johnny concerned.

"Well, we got everyone else then," Simon responded.

The "slave" then turned to the brunette.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"I just found it on the floor in the shelter." the girl answered, pointing to said surface.

"Well, I didn't see anything in there beside the ladies," Cooper stated, staring at Skylar in a flirtatious manner. The blonde was met, however, with another slap to the face.

"I think you STOLE it, Skylar!" Alexis cried in her childish voice. Everyone looked at the redhead, suspicious.

"I didn't steal it! And even if I did, would it really matter?" she defended.

"What if we lost the fight because we didn't know about it!" Alexis argued. Everyone else except for Natasha seemed to believe the younger girl. They saw a stronger sense of charm and truth from Alexis' blue eyes than from Skylar's green ones. The caramel girl, however, trusted Skylar and wanted to side with her.

"I'm starting to believe this one." the brunette stated, indicating Alexis. The little blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh thank you! Um..." she stopped, confused by her name.

"Aubrey." the brunette played along.

"Oh yes! Aubrey is my most favorite person ever!" Alexis cheered. Skylar just rolled her eyes as the others started favoring the fourteen-year-old. However, she then noticed at the start of the trail a spiked-haired man coming toward the crowd. No one else appeared to notice him as he approached Aubrey. Just then, the man tapped the brunette on the shoulder. She was startled to see the spiked-haired man and let out a yelp. Everyone turned to see the two.

"What?!" she exclaimed, surprised. Skylar thought the man would defend her by telling the truth, but he merely pointed to her the trail he had come out of. Aubrey wasn't entirely sure what he was indicating, so the tanned man shakily yet plainly directed her in said direction. The others seemed to follow him.

The spiked-haired man led the tribe down the trail they had initially walked down to get to camp yesterday, eager to see what the man had to show. It didn't take too long before they had arrived at the Tree Mail tree. Everyone looked at it curiously.

"So is this where you got the poem?" Aubrey asked the spiked-haired man. He simply nodded. Alexis drove right through the crowd to see the wooden basket for herself. The little blonde then turned to the redhead she had previously accused.

"I'm sorry, Skylar..."

Skylar, of course, was still not impressed by Alexis' act.

"Well, whatever. At least now we know where to go." Aubrey stated.

Most of the tribe went through the trail back to the camp. The spiked-haired man stayed behind, however. Skylar, looking back, noticed this and decided to go back for him.

"That was...pretty cool of you." the redhead said awkwardly. The tanned man merely shrugged.

"You're not much of a speaker, are you?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Are you shy?" Skylar asked. The man turned around awkwardly as if he were spoken to like a child.

"I can tell you want to be alone right now," Skylar noted. The redhead just got up and strolled back to camp.

Skylar went back to the camp and saw Benjamin waiting for her. He looked rather anxious. To distract herself from the redhead's worries, Skylar just stared at his Nirvana T-Shirt as she approached him.

"Look, Skylar, I'm very sorry. It's just that I'm very easy to sway and I didn't anyone thinking bad things about me! Forgive me!" the artificial redhead pleaded. Skylar merely smiled, thinking the man is cute that way.

"Say, Benjamin. Do you want to be in an alliance with Natasha and me?" the redhead girl asked. Benjamin nodded his head.

"Sure."

* * *

The Flying Monkeys awoke at the crack of dawn in a unison fashion. Unlike the Jumping Seagulls, everyone on the Flying Monkeys already knew most of their names. Unfortunately, the very idea of alliances didn't seem to exist, and the tribe saw each other as one big, happy family.

Rickie quickly got into his red swimming trunks and dived straight into the crystal clear ocean. The splash caused everyone to look on. After allowing himself to soak in the tropical water, he rose. Water droplets sparkled against his dark, African skin. His orange dreadlocks remained intact, despite its wet exposure.

"Come on in guys! The water's warm!" he cheered.

A tanned girl with wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes joined in almost immediately after. The girl practically jumped out of her light blue camisole and khaki shorts and got into her pink and black wetsuit. Along with that was her luxury item, a surfboard. With the board in hand, the girl rushed toward the ocean while still chanting and made a dive into the tropical water. A splash ensued, allowing a gush of water to hit Rickie's dark skin.

"That was great, Melika! Who's next?" he asked excitedly.

Another girl immediately followed, with an even more enthusiastic scream than Melika's. She had similar features than that of the surfer girl, but her eyes were green with blue tints, and her hair was in a ponytail as opposed to just being laid out. She also had much more comfortable swimming wear than Melika: blue swimming trunks and a gray Nike muscle shirt. She got into her swimwear much faster and sprinted along the sand before making a headfirst dive into the ocean.

"Fantastic, Lola!" Rickie exclaimed before giving her an excited high-five.

Riley had jumped in before any of the others in the water could've noticed, creating a huge splash. Rickie looked at her, excited at what he had seen and given the rainbow-haired girl a high-five.

Sadly, nobody else really bothered to go in, especially Macy, who refused to even get out of the shelter.

"I'm not getting my hair wet!" the dark girl voiced.

"You sound just like Heather." a man spoke from behind her. Macy turned around and saw an ethnically diverse man lying down behind her. He had a blue mohawk and buzzed light brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless blue buttoned-down shirt underneath a sleeveless black leather jacket. To top it off, he was wearing black denim shorts. His clothing resembled Duncan to some degree.

"Do you want to start with me, Cedric?" she asked angrily. Cedric's hazel eyes clearly affirmed this.

"We don't need another Heather, okay! I don't want to constantly hear your blabbering!" the brown man argued.

"I DON'T BLABBER!" Macy screamed, attracting the tribe's attention.

"Whatever, Queen Bee," Cedric said to himself.

"Oh! Now you're gonna get it!" Macy yelled before grasping Cedric. She was getting ready to assault when she was pulled back by Rickie.

"Calm down, Macy. We can't have this family be tearing apart on Day 2." Rickie stated calmly.

"No! I will not stand for such ridicule!" the black woman screamed.

"Come on. Do we really need to be arguing over this?" Rickie asked.

"That's it! I'm officially on your bad side!" Macy warned Rickie. Macy then got out and stormed down the trail into the jungle. Rickie just looked at her, confused.

"She's really Heather now," Cedric commented.

"Well, whatever. It's much more original than being nice all day." Anders added.

Everyone tried to put that little argument in the back of their heads and dispersed. Behind Cedric was another man; a white man. He was the one person that nobody knew the name of. He had been sleeping through the entire confrontation. The brown man looked at the figure that had wavy black hair. The white man was also wearing a white T-Shirt with blue block letters on it, a short sleeve black jacket, jeans, white and blue sneakers, and a necklace attaching a blue star. But what was prominent in the man was a pair of scars on his wrists. Cedric looked at them, wondering where they came from.

"Hey, Cedric! Come over here!" a man nearby shouted. The brown man was quick on his feet and went over to the voice.

Meanwhile, the white man arose. He stretched his arms and opened his light green eyes. He rubbed at them before rolling to the other side of the shelter. He was planning on getting up from that position to sit down at the edge, but he noticed a flat piece of paper on the floor where he had been sleeping. Curious, the black-haired man approached the paper and picked it up. It was slightly crumbled from him lying down on it, but it still looked nice. He noticed a poem on it and read.

 _"Tree Mail is out of the wood_

 _but you don't have to go far._

 _Follow the trail behind you_

 _and you'll see the wooden jar."_

The man could tell by the poem that the message was of importance, but he instinctively wanted to keep people from knowing about it. As a result, he slid it into his jeans' pocket. With that out of the way, he sat on the edge of the shelter and watched his fellow tribe interact.

Cedric had been called over by a spiked-haired man with a T-Shirt and khakis.

"So what's up, Benny." the brown man asked.

"You know, I've noticed that we haven't started a fire yet." the spiked-haired man noted.

Cedric looked on at Benny, confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" the brown man asked.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you're on the more "fit" side of the tribe. So I was wondering if you could help-"

"No." Cedric immediately shook his head.

Benny was bewildered by this.

"No? But I haven't even told you what I wanted."

"No. The first thing you have to know about me is that I _hate_ responsibility."

Benny remembered yesterday, of how Cedric slacked off while the rest of the tribe was building the shelter.

"Think about it, though! You can get a ton of firewood with that body of yours, and I have the know-how to get a flame going."

"I'd rather wait until we're out of food and start seeing people getting angry. That'd be awesome!" Cedric cheered.

Benny just sighed and walked off into the jungle.

Meanwhile, Macy was standing in the trail, furious by what Cedric told her. She wouldn't dare punch a tree, fearing of it damaging her skin or even worse, her nails. A flame was burning strong in her dark grey eyes.

Benny had decided to go down the trail, hoping to find wood in the next tracks. The spiked-haired man had found several hunks of wood to be used. He felt like he didn't even need to trek outside the path. As he thought his luck beginning to climax, he stumbled upon a tree. Sure, there were other trees, but this one was different. There was a sign nailed onto it that read "Tree Mail." Below it was a wooden jar. Dropping the pieces of wood, he approached the basket and opened the lid. Inside, he found a piece of paper. Benny removed the parchment and read the poem that accompanied it.

 _"Warm up your body_

 _and prepare for a brawl._

 _If you don't have what it takes_

 _one of your own will take the fall."_

The spiked-haired man looked at it, wondering what it could mean. He seemed to his left, and he saw Macy, who had been standing next to the tree the whole time.

"Macy, did you notice this?" Benny asked.

"Notice what?" Macy said, aggravated.

The brown woman didn't even bother to turn around.

"This Tree Mail."

Macy turned around this time and saw the sign and the basket.

"Why didn't anybody tell me about this?!" Macy yelled.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Benny sighed to himself.

Unfortunately, Macy overheard.

"What did you say, punk?!" the brown girl intimidated.

"Nothing. Anyway, we should really get back to camp about this." the spiked-haired man pointed out. Benny didn't wait, and he rushed back to camp; never picking up his wood. Macy followed behind, annoyed by the "nerd."

The spiked-haired man returned to the camp and made the bold announcement.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Everyone was surprised by the sudden outburst and approached Benny.

"What is it?" Riley asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Benny concerned.

"Let me handle this!" exclaimed a girl with black ponytails. The girl grasped the paper and read it over.

"I think we're gonna go watersliding!" the girl yelled.

"I was gonna say that, but now you ruined it, Mystery!" Anders complained.

"Well, let me take a look." Cedric requested. The brown man took his chance to solve the puzzle. He then looked up with an excited grin on his face.

"If we're gonna win, we need to warm up!" he pointed out. He approached Mystery and suddenly punched her in the face. Cedric placed his hands on his hips in pride.

"I think we stand a good chance today," he stated.

Mystery angrily gritted her teeth and let out a growl. The tanned girl lunged at Cedric and began to fight him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

She was then pulled back by Rickie, who had the paper in hand.

"I honestly think it could be a fight, but we can't be killing each other," Rickie announced.

"Rickie's right. We need to unite as one." Jordan jumped in. "I bet the other tribe is fueling up for that fight! They're probably working together! And look at us! We could definitely warm up, but we can't be tearing ourselves apart!" the blonde continued.

"Let's run some laps!" Riley cheered.

"Let them know who we are!" Melika jumped in.

"Let's fuel up on food!" Lola finished.

Most of the Flying Monkeys took that cheer to heart and began to warm up for what could be a grueling challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Who's It Gonna Be?**

* * *

 **Day Two, Immunity Challenge**

Malcolm looked at the jungle that was ahead of him. Just behind him was the sparkling ocean, but it was not a part of the beach that any tribe possessed. A series of buoys were spread out, forming a square about forty feet on each side. All these markers were roped together by rope. Halfway down the ropes heading away from the beach were two poles, each indicating the halfway mark. Finally, there was a secure platform with a chair for the aging man to sit on. Beside him was a table with a small cover on it.

"Come on in, guys!" Malcolm said in his trademark announcers voice. On cue, the two tribes came out single file, everyone wearing their swimsuits. The Jumping Seagulls emerged first, with Simon carrying a thin yellow banner. The rest of that tribe followed the groomed black-haired man. Behind them were the Flying Monkeys, with Rickie carrying a respective orange banner. The line split between the tribes and they got on their corresponding mats.

"Are you ready for your first Immunity challenge?" the host asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, each tribe got a clue that led to Tree Mail earlier today. In Tree Mail was a clue for today's challenge. I assume everyone got that message." everyone nodded.

"Today's challenge will be like a game of basketball, only in the water. I will be the referee and will make all calls. Each round, you will bring in five people; one center, two forwards, and two guards. Everyone will meet in the center of the court, and I will put the ball in play. Once then, you will try to get the ball in your net, each one will be represented by your tribe color. You are free to fight your way to the net. Once someone scores a basket, you will swap out your team and bring in five more people. First tribe to three will win Immunity and will be safe from Tribal Council tonight."

Malcolm then went to the table next to him and removed the cover, reveal a wooden tiki statuette.

"Losers will go to Tribal Council where someone will be voted off tonight. I will now give you a minute to strategize." Malcolm then started to make his way to his chair.

The Flying Monkeys got themselves in a huddle.

"Alright, now I think we shouldn't be throwing in all of our athletic powerhouses in at once. Because then, we'll have an entire team of underdogs." Rickie suggested. He knew that by now, most of the tribe had accepted his leadership.

"Now I think we should throw in Riley as the stronghold for the first round." the brown man stated.

"Alright!" Riley shouted. Mystery, who was next to her, cupped her mouth.

"Thank you, Mystery." Rickie commended.

"No problem." the girl in black pigtails expressed.

"Um, not to brag or anything, but I think I'd be a better contender," Jordan announced.

"Well, it's not really a matter of skill, it's just we need to limit the true athletic strength in each round so that every set of five has at least one athlete," Rickie said. Nervous, he continued; think he acted a little mean.

"Um...of course, all of us are great athletes. It's just that...um...I don't want to overestimate." the brown man made out shakily. Jordan placed a hand on Rickie's shoulder.

"It's alright. Besides, it's hard to be _this_ strong." the blonde defended while boastfully showing off his physique. His body wasn't too muscular, but it was enough to break even with the rest of the tribe.

"Now Cedric, you look like you have potential, so you'll be the center in the next round," Rickie told the brown man with the blue mohawk.

"I think Macy should be thrown into center _this_ round," Cedric suggested, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Back off!" Macy warned.

"Jordan, you'll go in the third round and then we'll repeat that." Rickie finished.

"You know, Rickie, I do have some physical strength." Lola jumped in.

"You can be a guard in the first round. Anyway, who else wants to volunteer?" Rickie asked. No one really rose their hands.

"I don't really care, I'll just do it," Riley said openly.

"Anyone else?" the brown man asked. Still, no one raised their hand.

"Alright, I'll just have to make up a system."

Rickie pointed at Macy and began to do "Eeeny Meeny Miney Mo." After going around, he landed on Anders. The hipster then surprisingly bowed.

"I will give you a great act!" the pale man vowed. Rickie looked at him confused.

Rickie repeated the procedure and this time, and this time picked Benny and Mystery.

"Alright," Benny said.

"Okay." the girl in pigtails responded.

The brown man went through the ranks one last time and picked Macy.

"I can't!" Macy exclaimed. The others hushed her.

"You were selected fair and square, Macy. You have to work with us." Rickie explained.

"No! I will not! I will throw the challenge!" Macy whined. Rickie then sighed.

"Alright, I'll go in your place." the brown man compensated.

The Jumping Seagulls quickly compromised the first round pick. They had on their side Cooper, Skylar, Aubrey, Simon, and Anthony. The tribe waited patiently for the Flying Monkeys to pick their team.

Once the teams were selected, they made their way into the water court and met in the center. Malcolm was perched in his chair with a white ball in the air.

"Play!" the aging man announced as he threw the ball toward the two teams. Rickie was the first to get the ball, and he quickly passed it to Anders. Skylar and Aubrey then proceeded to chase the hipster. Riley noticed this and started to charge at the two other girls.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the rainbow-haired girl cried as she grasped the opponents and slammed them into the water. She resurfaced and attempted to drown Aubrey and Skylar.

"DIE, YOU TWO!" she screamed. The girl was then pulled back by Rickie.

"Don't kill them, Riley." the brown man responded calmly. He then noticed that Anders scoring a basket.

"Point to the Flying Monkeys!" Malcolm announced. The tribe celebrated as they made their way out of the court. Cedric grasped Macy's arm and started to drag her out.

"Alright, Round Two!" he cheered.

"Get your arm off me!" Macy yelled.

"Nope! It's your turn, honey." Cedric affirmed. The woman continually attempted to break from the sadist's grip but to no avail.

"I'LL THROW THE CHALLENGE! I'LL THROW THE CHALLENGE!" she cried. Rickie tried to jump in.

"Come on, Cedric. Don't put her through this," he said.

"No! She needs to learn that people don't always get what they want!" the man with the blue mohawk argued.

"Cedric! Please don't do this." Lola pleaded.

"We need to get back to the challenge." Melika chimed in.

Despite their wishes, Cedric continued to pull Macy toward the ocean.

"We are getting back to the challenge!" Cedric responded to Melika.

"CEDRIC!" everyone yelled. The man with the mohawk sighed and released Macy. The brown woman rubbed her skin.

"You jerk! You almost ruined my skin with your meaty hands!" she retorted.

"Alright, so Jordan and Macy will sit out with the rest of us. Everyone else, get out there." Rickie commanded. The remaining players made their way onto the court. The Jumping Seagulls had sent out Monica, Natasha, Johnny, Angel, and Benjamin.

Malcolm was propped back up on his white chair with the ball. The players approached the center of the water court and looked up at the host.

"Play!" the sphere flew in the air before being caught by Cedric.

"Cedric! Over here!" Lola yelled. The sadist ignored her, however. Johnny attempted to tackle him. However, Cedric was able to slam into the nerdy brunette.

Benjamin rushed over to pick him up.

"Thanks," Johnny replied.

"It's all co-" however he was interrupted by Malcolm's announcement.

"Point to Flying Monkeys!"

The two looked to see Cedric jumping in cheer as he rushed back to the shoreline.

Dismayed, the members of the Jumping Seagulls rejoined their tribe. Among one of them was Angel. The pale blonde did what she could, but stood no chance to Cedric's wrath. She was awaited explicitly by Simon, who still managed to wear a bowtie for the occasion. The man, who's groomed hair was now a watery mess, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you could," Simon told her.

Angel smiled as she glanced into his slightly tanned complexion that contrasted greatly from her ghost-like figure.

"COME ON GUYS! WE'RE LOSING!" Alexis whined.

Angel and Simon gathered with the "smaller" girl to contemplate their next round.

"Yeah, seriously. Are we really that bad?" Monica sneered.

"WE NEED TO WIN, GUYS! FOR MAMA!" Alexis cried.

"Well then, don't you think it's time _you_ went out there." Monica continued.

"Without anybody big to protect me?! Everyone else already went!" Alexis complained.

"I'll go in." Simon volunteered.

"So will I!" Cooper said.

"I will die for you!" Benjamin jumped in.

Natasha shrugged. "What the hell?"

"The four of us are at your service." the black-haired "slave" stated.

The moment didn't last very long before a scream from the other tribe.

"NO!" Macy cried.

"You're the only person that hasn't completed yet!" Cedric said as he dragged toward the water.

"I'LL THROW THE CHALLENGE! I'LL THROW THE CHALLENGE!" she screamed.

"That ain't gonna work, tuts!" the man with the Mohawk responded.

"I'M CALLING MY DADDY!" the brown girl said as she attempted to rush back to retrieve her purse.

"We confiscated all electronic devices." Malcolm intervened from his chair in the water.

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED WORLD IS THIS?!"

"This is Survivor; a game on a tropical island completely isolated from the society we were used to."

"On top of that, Cedric does have a point. Every member of a tribe has to compete in this challenge. If anybody refuses to compete, then their whole tribe forfeits the challenge."

The Flying Monkeys gasped before going on a banter. They were all pleading Macy, the alpha-girl, to compete and place her interests aside. Cedric drew her near and put his mouth to her ear.

"You don't compete, and you're dead!" he silently threatened.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Macy said grinding her teeth.

"I don't want the team to win, I just wanna see you get wet," Cedric explained.

"You're a sick monster! You know that?" the brown girl whispered.

"Call me a monster, I just flat out don't care."

Macy continued to restrain before a thought came to her mind.

"You know, Cedric, if you let me forfeit, then you'll get to see the whole team suffer."

Cedric pondered for a minute.

"If I let you go, you will NOT throw me under the bus! Do you understand?" he whispered.

"Trust me on this," Macy said.

Cedric couldn't help his sadistic urges.

"You got yourself a deal." he complied. He then let go of the brown girl and faced Malcolm.

"She won't do it," Cedric announced.

The rest of the Flying Monkeys stirred up a commotion.

"She just won't budge." the man with the blue mohawk stated.

"Macy, are you sure you don't want to do this?" Malcolm asked from his chair.

"I would rather DIE than go in that water!" she sneered.

"In that case, Jumping Seagulls win immunity," Malcolm announced.

The Jumping Seagulls cheered as the host made his way down from the chair. Most of the Flying Monkeys gave Macy ugly looks, but the alpha-girl was unfazed.

Malcolm grabbed the coveted statuette and handed it over to Simon.

"Jumping Seagulls, you are safe and have earned yourselves another two days here. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The winning tribe complied and filed out victoriously. Once they were out of sight, Malcolm turned to the Flying Monkeys.

"Flying Monkeys, I will see you at Tribal Council tonight where one of you will be voted off tonight. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

They did as such as they headed out with darkened spirits and moral.

* * *

The Jumping Seagulls were discussing their victory as they approached their campsite along the beach. Simon placed the Tribal Immunity on the roof of the shelter as he went over to Angel who was still in her pink bikini.

"Hey, Simon." the blonde greeted.

"Good afternoon, Madam Angel." the man greeted.

Angel couldn't help but chuckle. Now having done his greeting, Simon found a seat on the sandy beach. The butler turned toward the girl, whose pale skin was burnt from being out in the sun. Strands of her sandy, wet hair were returning to the wavy blonde he had known her for. He also took respect to her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You know, Simon, I was wondering if you wanted to ally with me," Angel said.

To Simon, it was no more than doing everything the girl said. But he didn't care about that, for he was born to do so.

"Definitely..." he answered timidly. He wasn't sure why he stopped dead in his tracks.

Angel, however, just smiled.

"Great." she cheered.

Simon took in her response and remained silent, unsure how to carry on with the conversation. He wanted to continue but didn't know what to say.

"So...still can't believe we won that challenge." he made out.

"Yeah, that Macy girl. She acts just like my brother." Angel said.

"You have a brother?" Simon asked.

"Yes, his name is Dylan. He's eleven, and he's _really_ annoying!" she responded.

"I've always been an only child."

"Well then, you must have it pretty easy," Angel said.

"If you want me to be honest, then it is "easy." the butler pointed out.

"What is it like?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I spend my days in school and then the afternoons at work."

"Where do you work?"

"I work for the Tysons, a wealthy family that lives just outside my hometown. I go in there, clean up their house, tutor their children, and tend to their garden."

"Sounds boring," Angel replied.

"Not really. If anything, it's the best part of the day. School is a bore, and I can never wait to get there. So in the meantime, I warm myself up by assisting my peers. That way, I'm already for the Tysons' service come 2:15." Simon told.

Angel giggled.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" he asked.

"Well, um...my school doesn't really have a "butler." It's just an ordinary high school. In fact, I'll be graduating this upcoming June." she said.

"Do you plan to go to college?" Simon asked. Angel nodded her head.

"Which one?"

"I recently got accepted into Syracuse." the blonde cheered.

"What do you plan to major in?"

"I haven't decided yet, but my mom's very supportive," she answered.

"You must have a really nice mother," Simon said.

"Yeah, she's the greatest person who ever lived!"

Simon just smiled, taking in Angel's happiness.

* * *

Johnny awkwardly approached Benny, who was resting in the shelter.

"Um...thanks for helping me out earlier..." Johnny made out.

The artificial redhead rose to face the skinny brunette.

"Why are you coming up to me like this?" he asked, confused.

"It was rather kind of you. The least I could do is thank you for it."

Benny still looked puzzled by Johnny's actions but went along with it.

"It was only best," he responded lightly.

Johnny sighed to himself and walked off.

On the other side of the camp, the light brunette, Aubrey had been witnessing the event while sitting in the sand. She couldn't exactly make out the words they were uttering. However, she came to her own conclusions.

Aubrey got up from the sand and started to make her way to Johnny, who was leaning against a tree.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hey Aubrey, how are you?" the male brunette asked in return.

"Good...um...can I ask you a question?"

Johnny simply shrugged.

"Sure."

Aubrey then scratched the back of her neck.

"Are you...in love with Benny?" Aubrey asked.

Johnny's forest green eyes widened.

"What?!" he said, shocked.

"It's okay if you don't want to admit it right away. When confronted with discomfort, a turtle will hide away in its shell. But once he's had some time he'll come out right out of the closet. Feel free to visit me when you're ready."

Aubrey then gave Johnny a hug and a pat on the back before going back to where she was. Johnny looked on, incredibly confused by the events that just occurred.

* * *

Anthony sat in the shadows, alone. He hadn't speculated on anyone needing him for strategy or maintaining the camp. There also wasn't much necessity to engrave upon the sun-deprived soil or the dark bark attached to the tropical trees. He was in a state of bliss; one where he didn't _need_ anyone around or pieces to be represented in the real world. He had his imagination where he knew he was above all. He could craft anything instantaneously and animate them to take part in adventures of his choosing no pen or paper needed. He wished he could spend his entire life in this condition, but the permanent presence of people struck him down into place. He had no way of ascending the hierarchy that they established yesterday, and he found no purpose in trying to fight a war that was already lost.

Little did the spiked-haired man know that a particular redhead that he encountered earlier was coming back. The tanned girl crouched down and observed the loner who was in a similar statement from her earlier encounter.

"Hey there." she welcomed.

Anthony merely sat there, assuming that he had not heard. The redhead, however, was not convinced.

"Why don't you get down and dirty?"

She quickly looked around before stumbling upon the sparkling ocean.

"Looks like nobody's in the water. Why don't you stun them by plopping yourself in?" she said enthusiastically.

Still, Anthony remained silent. The redhead acted quickly and reached for a nearby stick. She held it up to the spiked-haired man.

"Why not try to stick this up somebody's nose!"

She looked back and saw Angel, who was sleeping on the sand.

"Try that girl! She'll never see it coming!" she said pointing to the pale blonde. Anthony, however, remained uninterested.

To the redhead, anyone who attempted to integrate the spiked-haired man to the social community would've been considered an extremist at best. At worst, somebody who has no one else to interact with. She assumed herself to be the former; before coming out to the island, she was one of the most confident and easygoing people at her high school. Although only being sixteen, she was known for hosting many parties with her peers and her exceptional presence and participation at them.

"Why are you doing this?..." a soft voice echoed.

The redhead, surprised, turned around and saw that the words had come out of the spiked-haired man's mouth.

"Doing what?" she asked in return.

"Talking to me?..."

To the redhead, it was surprising how anyone would ask that. Everything, to her, seemed like one of her parties.

"Well it's never fun to be missing out on the fun," she answered.

Anthony was rather unconvinced.

"Please...go away..." he requested.

"But...don't you want to win?" the redhead asked, twirling her hair.

"Just...leave...I'll get around..." the spiked-haired man said.

The redhead was always saddened by loners but knew better than to get under their skin. Respecting his wishes, she got up and returned to the shelter.

As Anthony looked on at the girl, he thought about the promise he made to himself before he left. He knew that he would gain his courage to become a part of an alliance, pact, or even just a friendship. He knew the way to it, and a gate just flew by for him to enter. He felt bad for himself, for being too timid to take an opportunity that was slapping him clean in his face. He thought about getting up to catch up with the redhead, but he looked upon the sun that was shining brightly onto his fellow tribe members and how to chill it was in the shadows. He was used to being chill, and his instincts wanted to keep him from getting burned.

* * *

Alexis was sitting in the shelter, trying to escape the heat that Borneo brought to all its inhabitants on a consistent basis. With an effort only built on several hours, little timber wouldn't suffice. She complained as it got even hotter in the shelter. She wanted to avoid the water because she had just dried off, however as she heated up, the idea grew from its roots in her options to its bark coated log in her desires and finally peaking in the leaves of necessity. She never bothered to change out of her icy blue bathing suit so a swim would be a run down the beach away.

Jerking upward, she sprinted with her scrawny legs kicking hard against the sand before diving into the water. It was still warm due to the sun's everlasting exposure upon it, but it provided more benefit than the shelter. The blonde took in what she could while keeping her body underwater. It was only when her tiny lungs had used up its air that she arose, gasping.

Meanwhile, Cooper had watched Alexis make her desperate journey to the watery resolution to her overheating. He knew that she was too young for his interests, but found another use for people like her.

Making his way over, he found a seat on the submerged sand beside the wet blonde.

"I can tell you were hot," Cooper said.

Alexis turned around to discover him. Frightened, she tried to move away.

"Get away from me, you weirdo!"

"No. No. No. I only focus on older women, so you don't have to worry." Cooper clarified.

Trying to act in character, Alexis inched her way back; her big blue eyes filled with doubt.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, worriedly.

"You know, nobody really likes having a little kid like you running around camp. Sooner or later, they'll grow annoyed with you and vote you out." Cooper explained.

"Nah uh! They love me just for the way I am!" Alexis argued.

Cooper merely chuckled.

"How innocent! I wish I could be your age again; where everything appeared perfect and happy and had rainbows spewing out of every opening. But I guess we all need to get a reality check at some point." he said.

"It's not true!"

"Well let me ask you this. If you were a senior in high school and you had prom coming up, would you pick a boy your age?" Cooper asked.

Alexis started to think about her answer, but the male continued.

"Didn't think so. But I have a plan that will help you out."

The younger blonde looked on at Cooper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You see, I kind of need your help too. And there's an exceptional way that you can do that. You see, all you have to do is vote with me, talk with me, and play with me. It's called an alliance." he said patronizingly.

Alexis continued to listen.

"But if you say 'yes' to it then you have to stay with me all the way through. You can't vote for anyone else unless I say so, you can't help them, and you can't join an alliance with them. So, will you join?" he asked.

The girl had to think about the matter for a moment. She knew the guy was an idiot, but she couldn't break character as a seven-year-old girl.

"Okay." the female blonde agreed.

Cooper then reached out his hand to the girl.

"Thank you. I know that we will do great together."

Innocently, Alexis grasped the man's hand and shook it.

* * *

Natasha was watching Skylar return from her visit in the shadows.

"Hey there!" the dark girl cheered.

The redhead turned and noticed Natasha.

"Oh hi!" Skylar greeted.

She then made her way over to her.

"So...what were you doing back there?" Natasha asked.

Skylar thought about what the spiked-haired man had said to her just recently.

 _"Just...leave...I'll get around..."_

The redhead was no person who liked to disrespect the wishes of others.

"...Nothing really. Just thought I'd get some shade." she responded.

Natasha listened but saw a mysterious figure sitting against one of the trees in the shadows. In fact, the same one that Skylar was just visiting. She knew it wasn't her business, but a spark of suspicion started to circulate.

"Uh huh," Natasha said.

"So, do you want to talk strategy?" the redhead asked.

The dark girl shook her head.

"Trust me, I came out here to make friends; considering I'm not really popular at school right now," she said as she started to drift on a walk.

Skylar started to follow.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, really. I did have friends for a while. We would play games, cheat with each other on tests, and sit with each other at lunch. But when I was in eighth grade, they said they were moving."

"Moving where?" Skylar asked.

"Well, there were three others. One of them was Erin, and she moved to Alaska because her father became the president of the fishing industry there. Another was Terri, and she moved to Brazil as an exchange student. Finally, there was Noel, who moved to Afghanistan to help a young boy with no family."

The redhead was baffled.

"That sounds a little extreme...don't you think?" she asked.

"Well there was nothing Erin could do about his father, but Terri and Noel are just outstanding people. I bet they'll win the Nobel Prize one day!" Natasha cheered.

Skylar placed aside her confusion and went along with it.

"So what happened after?" she asked.

"Well once high school started, nobody popped up to be my friend. I tried asking them, but they said that they all said that they're too busy with high school. And they're right; you have all that homework, some of them do sports, and others just have clubs. Who has time for friends?" Natasha responded.

Skylar was considering more and more of verbal intervention, but she knew she wasn't a meddler.

"Well...that's interesting," she replied.

"So. What's your life like?" Natasha asked.

"Well...I go to a lot of parties. They're entertaining! Lots of boys, girls, and just people I know." the redhead said.

Natasha smiled in amazement.

"Wow! Everyone you know plus you must be a super league! You probably get that homework done super quick, and you do clubs very quickly; leaving time for parties and stuff. I wish I could be like you!" the dark girl said.

Skylar scratched the back of her head.

"Um...yeah." she made out.

Little did the two girls know that Monica was making her way over to them.

"Hey girls!" she said, bursting out.

The two others turned at the girl with utter surprise. And a sense of eccentricity showed in her plastered smile and her messy auburn ponytail.

"Oh...hey Monica." Skylar made out awkwardly.

"What'ya guys talking about?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing much, really," Natasha responded.

Skylar was overwhelmed with confusion and could barely comprehend how usual Monica's sudden outburst appeared to the dark girl.

"Natasha, can I talk to you in private?" Monica asked.

The dark girl nodded and rose to follow the darker redhead with Skylar looking on.

Monica lured Natasha into the jungle, away from the other redhead.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Natasha asked innocently.

"About Skylar," Monica said.

"What about her?" the dark girl asked.

"Listen, Natasha, I know that Skylar may appear nice, but she's actually out to get you," she explained.

"Out to get me? What does that mean?" Natasha questioned.

Monica sighed in annoyance.

"It means that she's not your friend," she said.

Natasha widened her eyes.

"What?!" the dark girl gasped.

"Trust me, I know these things. I talked to her last night, and she was going on and on about how much she _hates_ you. She'll vote you off the first chance she gets." Monica stated.

"Well...gee...I really thought I had a friend." Natasha said to herself.

"It's okay! But we need to get rid of her as soon as possible," she explained.

"But...we're not up for elimination tonight..." the dark girl pointed out.

"Well no, but the first Tribal Council we have, we cut her loose! Do you have a deal?"

Natasha nervously nodded her head.

"Good," Monica said before walking off, leaving her alone.

Little did Monica know that once she was out of hearing distance from the other girl, Natasha stuck out her tongue and let out a raspberry.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the Jumping Seagulls' camp was the residence of the defeated force. What was once an atmosphere of simple enjoyment and carelessness has been nearly asphyxiated by its father: reality; a punishment administered from the foil that the couple created. That child had grown up to follow in its master's footsteps.

This negative vibe had affected Rickie the most, knowing that he and his newly made friends will have to make a decision that would sooner be pushed aside than being forced to swallow a bare handful of cinnamon.

However, others were eager to play this game the way it should be: to outwit, outplay, and to outlast.

Cedric approached a pale brunette who was taking in the shade beneath a tree.

"Hey you, who you voting for tonight?" the man with the mohawk asked.

"How are _you_ gonna get her off?" he asked.

"What made you think I was voting for her?" Cedric asked.

"Trust me, I know what you copycats are all about! I have to put up with them every day, but you learn something, and that's this: The more you hate someone, the more you want them to just disappear."

"Well, I do hate Macy, but not in that way. I _enjoy_ making her suffer. There's nothing better than someone telling me what they hate, and doing everything you can to make sure that one thing gets in their faces. That splurge of joy that fills you when you see them terrified! Classic!" Cedric laughed.

"Do you really think I want that to go on the second day?" he asked the brunette with white glasses.

"Well...I'm glad you're not like everyone else." the brunette said, placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"Who are you voting for?" the man with the mohawk asked.

"That's kind of hard to decide. After all, there are three athletic on this tribe," he explained.

"I see you're going for the obvious move," Cedric replied.

"Anders thinks otherwise. Anybody would be an obvious pick in my book," he said.

"I see," Cedric said.

"I'm probably thinking about Rickie. He's acting nice now, but with someone like him as a leader? It's only a matter of time." the man with the Mohawk continued.

Anders nodded his head.

"I see where you're coming from," he responded.

"Do you want to join me?" Cedric asked.

"In voting out Rickie?" Anders said.

"Yes. It will be the perfect blindside; he'll never see it coming! Besides, think of all the people that would be pissed!" Cedric presented.

"You know what? You got yourself a deal?"

The two people stood up and shook hands.

Macy was sitting angrily against the wall of the shelter. She had learned to never tolerate anything as degrading as what had occurred earlier today and she wasn't prepared to abandon that established principle.

A dark man then entered the shelter and sat beside her.

"Rough day, huh?" said the man, twirling his orange dreadlocks.

"Don't bring me there!" Macy sneered.

"Listen, I wish I weren't talking about these matters either. I joined this show to meet new people, but also for the obvious reason that made everyone else sign up. The one thing I knew that I would hate is afternoons like this. But-"

"Who do you think, Rickie?!" the dark girl yelled.

Rickie sighed.

"Sadly, Cedric would have to be my pick too."

"Finally! You choose to have common sense." Macy stated.

"Well, it wasn't like I could pick somebody else. I want the money too." Rickie said.

Anders was approaching the beach to lie down. He had the discourse between the two darker people but tried to ignore it.

"Hey, Anders," Rickie called.

The pale brunette stopped, but he didn't turn to meet the voice.

"Come over here, we want to talk strategy."

Anders had remained still. He heard the name of the man he had just had a conversation with and wasn't ready to betray.

"The team commands you to come over here."

He twitched a bit, but he stayed silent.

Cedric was still by the tree, listening to Rickie's offerings. Although he saw the brunette staying true to his word, the man with the mohawk feared more and more that Anders would give in. Luckily, he managed to walk off from the shelter and take his seat in the sand.

Cedric relaxed and slid down to the ground. He had heard no further words from Rickie and was relieved. He looked through the canopy of leaves to see the beams of light radiating as the sun started its decline.

A thought came across him, though.

 _He will turn on you..._

It escalated his fears. Undoubtedly, the possibility wasn't sure, but it was a possibility. The man with the Mohawk removed the idea and cleared his mind. Tribal Council still was yet to come, but the day was always alive.

* * *

Jordan, with the machete in hand, sliced open a coconut to exploit its precious milk. Rickie, who was his supposed superior, came up to him in a similar fashion to Macy.

"Do you wish to vote out Cedric?" Rickie asked.

"I truly can't say enough how over the top he was at the challenge. I would keep him, but I'm thinking about everyone else." the blonde answered.

He managed to get the coconut into two rough halves. Jordan held both of them up, one in each of his hand. He reached out his right arm, with a respective half resting on it.

"Want one?" he asked.

Rickie nodded and accepted the gift.

"Thanks," he said as he started to drink from it.

"You know, we really do have a lot in common." the blonde noted.

The man with the orange dreadlocks separated the cup from his lip as he prepared to respond to Jordan's comment.

"Well...I guess we do."

"In fact, I think we can do great together in an alliance," he said.

"You think so?" Rickie asked.

"Certainly. Considering that you assumed the role of leader, I think it's great to have an ally; someone who can mediate those who oppose the thought of a governed tribe. Since I am the most favorable, I think I would stand for the people." Jordan proclaimed.

"Um...okay." he quietly replied.

"Do you accept?"

The decision wasn't easy for Rickie. He knew that he was honest and kind but still, couldn't resist a sense of doubt in the blonde. Not to say any were evident, but the darker man always thought the idea of forming "special" relationships so early in the game was flabbergasting. This clash between ethics and knowledge struck Rickie down.

"I'll think about it." he finally answered.

To Rickie's relief, Jordan wasn't offended.

"I understand," he said.

Jordan then moved away from Rickie, leaving him to suspect the impact of his comment.

* * *

Mystery, Riley, Melika, and Lola had wanted some time apart from the rest of tribe. The foursome had grown tight. The latter three had a passion for sports, while Mystery was flat out not a fan of "girl" things. This alliance was unlike the others either tribe has established at this point. The members of this one have recognized a sense of self-righteousness-courtesy of Mystery; that they are self-sufficient without the dependency of the Flying Monkeys. In fact, they formed their own fire away from the camp and hung out. They were noticed by someone once in a while; sometimes they looked the other way, but different times- particularly on an afternoon like this- they would wonder if the group was talking about them or their allies.

"Some challenge today." Mystery started.

"You said it. We should have annihilated them!" Riley commented.

"If only there were surfing in there," Melika added.

"Well, at least it was in the water," Lola said.

The other three concurred with her statement.

"It is what it is. But the question is, who do we vote for?" the surfer girl asked.

"That's easy: Anders." Mystery answered.

Riley opened her eyes in shock.

"But he was good at the challenge today. He even scored us a point." the rainbow girl said.

"I know, but it's just his attitude. He didn't even help us build camp; he just sat around, being an arrogant bastard!" Mystery replied.

"You can say that again," Lola commented.

"I think he could be useful in challenges, and what not. We need a force that would make the other tribe piss their pants in fear!" Riley argued.

"That's what we have Cedric for," Melika said.

"Look, Riley, we can't always focus on who's the strongest or who's the fastest or whatever." Melika continued.

The rainbow faced the surfer girl and met her brown eyes.

"But isn't that what this alliance is about; the strongest and toughest set of women this game has to offer?" Riley asked.

"Well, to a degree. We are very athletic women, well...mostly everyone." Mystery said.

"Are you not athletic?" Riley asked her.

The black-haired girl shook her head.

"Did you see me at the challenge today? I sucked! Trust me, I couldn't play a sport if my life depended on it. I'm not, however, a prissy little girl who's into makeup and shopping. I wanted to form an alliance with you and these other girls because I like you all. You appear tough, and that's just how I like it."

Mystery then stared into Riley's auburn eyes.

"Are we friends?" she asked.

It took her a moment, but the rainbow girl nodded.

Mystery rejoiced.

"Great! This is exactly the kind of character that makes you so likable!"

Although Riley hadn't quite received what she paid for, she was willing to accept the others for who they were.

* * *

It came back.

In the midst of relaxation and thoughtlessness, it found its way back onto the beach.

 _He will turn on you..._

The panic resumed inside the man, but this time it wouldn't go away. No matter the extremity or fashion he tried to digress into, those five words were attached to him like leeches.

He thought it was time to sort things out and went out to find Anders.

The pale brunette was lying down on a hammock that Jordan built yesterday.

"Anders," Cedric said.

The man saw the guy with the mohawk standing against the yellowing sky.

"Are you gonna blindside me?" he asked.

The very idea left a shocked look on Anders' face.

"What?!" the brunette reacted.

"I keep on thinking you're going to vote for me instead of what was originally intended."

Anders was still surprised to have this idea come before him.

"Why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because you think you're going to get away with it. Not just that, but to protect your own hide." Cedric explained.

Fear enveloped the brunette's face.

"Are you okay?" Anders asked nervously.

"I'm uneasy, Anders. _Very_ uneasy," he answered.

The brunette continued to look at his supposed friend, who was pacing slowly, but automatically. Then, out of nowhere, Cedric grasped Anders' shoulders. He winced in fear.

"Are you going to turn on me?" he yelled.

"No," Anders answered, collecting himself.

"That's not good enough! You gotta tell me right now! To my face!" the man with the mohawk screamed, even more anxious.

"No! I will not vote for you!" the frail brunette said, attempting to equal the sincerity and intensity that his fellow man displayed.

"I need to know!" he continued, this time shaking Anders.

"I will not vote for you!" he screamed, this time being audible to the rest of the tribe. They turned toward the duo in surprise. Cedric faced them with a blank expression. The wave appeared to have died quickly, and the others resumed their activities.

Cedric slowly and shakily released Anders.

"One word. Doesn't matter if it comes from you or from someone else. Should I get the slightest bit of doubt added, you're dead!" he threatened.

He then left the brunette on the hammock.

* * *

Rickie and Macy had long left the shelter for other purposes. However, another pair has taken their place. Benny was exhausted after spending a good two hours gathering firewood. He had built up quite the mound in the back of the shelter. The Caucasian lied himself down and rested his back. His arms were aching from carrying a heavy load. He knew nobody _asked_ him to retrieve it, but after having seen many programs on National Geographic, he knew that it would benefit the tribe later. He planned to get some more in the morning, but for the moment tried to get in some relaxation before Tribal Council.

As he lied down, looking up at the tropical wood canopy, another figure sat down on end. Benny looked up and saw a tall, muscular man. He had a paler skin tone than him, but not much else. The person also had a head of short, choppy black hair.

"Hello," Benny said.

No response came out of the larger man. The spiked-haired man assumed that he hadn't heard his greeting.

"Hello?" he repeated.

Still, he remained silent.

At this point, Benny found the strength to push himself toward the figure. Once having himself sitting on the edge of the shelter, Benny looked at the man. The first thing that he noticed was two scars. Each was identical to one another; faded red marks that appeared to curve to meet each other. Drawing a line from their upper ends could quickly form a rough semi-circle.

The spiked-haired man then looked up and saw that the man's light green eyes were staring towards the ocean. His mouth had a severe and firm positioning. The reason behind his fixed position was unknown, and it perplexed Benny.

"Tough day. Huh?" he attempted.

The man's lips didn't quiver even in the slightest motion. The man looked as if he were a statue.

"With the vote and all and..." Benny stopped briefly before continuing.

"Who do you plan on voting for?" he asked.

The man, in a surprising fashion, turned towards Benny and opened his mouth.

"Cedric," he said.

"You know, that's what I was thinking too. Did you see him at the challenge today?"

The larger man turned back toward the sea.

"I know," he responded, facing away from him.

Benny thought about the man's reserved attitude. He was the only one who socialized so little on the tribe. Benny wasn't sure what to think.

 _"Could this man be planning a huge move?"_

 _"Why did he sign up for this game in the first place?"_

These questions went through the spiked-haired man's mind. There indeed must be a reason behind this person's reservation.

"What's your name?" Benny asked.

"Ed." he merely said.

Benny decided to not make Ed talk anymore. It has been a long day. And considering that this was probably his first interaction, he thought it was best not to overindulge him. He decided, instead, to get some more rest for the events that will inevitably follow. However, he and Ed were suddenly confronted by Cedric, who was gasping for air.

"You won't believe it!" he barely made out.

Benny shot up to look at the man.

"What won't I believe?" the spiked-haired man asked.

The man with the mohawk caught his breath and then crouched down to Benny.

"I just overheard Anders. He's planning to blindside Rickie." Cedric answered.

The spiked-haired man opened his eyes in shock.

"What?! Rickie's our tribe leader and probably the coolest guy I've ever known. Why would Anders want to get rid of him?" he asked.

"He thinks that he's too good for him and that Rickie will pick us all off one by one. He has the numbers: eight to three! I don't know how he convinced all those people, but somehow he has!"

"Well...gee...I thought everyone liked him."

"That's what I thought too! But we can stop this! All we have to do is vote for Anders. I don't know if it'll be enough, but every vote counts."

Benny and Ed looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

The day has died and night has been resurrected. Far off from any place that has been visited was a secluded space that was lit by fire. Nearby were the eleven members of the Flying Monkeys making their way to this palace of fire. Rickie took the lead, followed by Jordan and everyone else. Each was holding a wooden pole in their hands. Rickie took the lead as he started to make his way up the stone steps. Each step made by him and his followers was made with fear; for they knew that one of them would not be heading back down.

At the top of those steps rested Malcolm, who looked as if he had waited for them to arrive for hours. In front of him was a bonfire that was blazing up the stone arena.

As the individual members were completing this journey, Malcolm spoke over like an intercom,

"Grab a torch and dip it in to get fire. In this game, fire represents life. Once your flame is gone, so are you."

Everyone listened and grab a wooden staff from a long row behind two stone benches. In a line, they placed their torches down into the blazing fury that lit up the night. Once resurfaced, a smaller flame was sticking on. Although now separated and vulnerable to the elements, these small fires maintained the intensity that their mother had produced.

After the last staff was engulfed, the Flying Monkeys took their seats upon the benches. Malcolm took a single place on the other side of the bonfire and faced the tribe.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, everyone. For those of you who haven't seen _Survivor_ , the rules are simple. I will be asking you all a series of questions about tribal interactions, the challenges, and anything before we go to a vote. Does everyone understand."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Macy, you refused to participate in the challenge today and cost your tribe the challenge. Do you feel worried?" the host asked.

"Not at all, Malcolm. Only an idiot would be dumb enough to get their hair wet!" she answered confidently.

Cedric gave her a glare that she didn't notice.

"Cedric, do you feel like you've gone too far during the challenge?" Malcolm asked.

"You know Malcolm, I wasn't prepared to throw the challenge just because one snobby bitch didn't want to get their hair wet. I really was just trying to get everyone to participate because we could've won that challenge right then and there," he answered.

"Liar! Malcolm, I'd like you to prosecute this man for perjury!" the dark girl screamed.

Malcolm merely looked at her.

"This isn't a trial, Macy. Even if he were lying, it would fly completely past the radar."

Macy gasped as the host's blunt words. Meanwhile, everyone on the tribe started to get tense. Some chose to express their concern, while others found it better to suppress.

"Anyway, Jordan, how did you feel around camp?"

"Well, Malcolm, things were great the first day; we got along, we had some fun. But ever since this morning, Cedric and Macy have been antagonistic toward one another. This may sound silly, but it's really been a downer to me." the blonde responded.

"I would like to confess. It hasn't pleased me either." Rickie jumped in.

"So, Cedric. Judging by what's being said here, it seems like your fellow tribe mates are bothered by you." Malcolm reported.

"You know, guys," Cedric said, turning to the rest of the tribe.

"I'm not the one to blame here. If anything, it should be toward Macy. She's the sour-"

"You're gonna talk smack to me?!" the dark girl interrupted.

"I'm just saying if you were a little more flexible to the operations of _Survivor_ if you care a little bit about others, and if you start to look beyond the money, then I wouldn't have felt the need to do those things to you. It's a mere matter of making sure everyone else doesn't suffer because of your actions."

Macy looked at the man with the mohawk, willing to argue back, but pulled back.

"You know, Macy, Cedric does bring up a good point. One of this game's main functions is being able to work with everyone else." Malcolm said.

"But when has he ever cared about me?" Macy demanded.

"Macy, Macy, calm down," Cedric said in an attempt to appease the dark girl.

"No! It's not my fault that I am! Look at you! You don't give a shit about others! I like to keep my hair dry, and nobody can change my mind!"

"But on a similar level, you fail to consider the interests of others! The majority wins!"

As the two continued to argue, they started to approach each other. Their strides were fueled by their hatred as orange light reflected onto them, and the heat was rising.

Rickie rose from his seat and got in between the two.

"Please stop! You're _both_ making us uneasy as you speak. Besides, you wouldn't want to look like savages on national television." he mediated.

Macy and Cedric paused before making their way back to their seats. The crimes they used to maintain their aggression still roared as its waves crashed the sandy beach.

The contestants awaited Malcolm's next question. However, he instead directed the tribe.

"It's now time to vote. What you're going to do is walk to the voting booth, write down the name of the person you're going to vote, and state your reason into the camera. Rickie, you'll be voting first."

The tribe leader complied and made the long journey along the walkway that led to the booth. The other contestants watched the distant figure as he inscribed a name that was unknown.

The rest of the tribe went up and followed the appropriate procedure. Tension filled as each vote accumulated.

After the final person voted and returned to their seat, Malcolm made a trek to the voting booth. After a short time, he returned with the wooden ballot box with all the votes in it and placed it on a podium.

"Once the votes have been read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

Malcolm then removed the lid and took out the first piece of parchment.

"First vote, Macy."

The dark girl turned to Cedric with an annoyed expression.

"Cedric."

Cedric returned Macy's expression with a similar one.

"Anders."

The pale brunette opened his eyes in surprise.

"Anders. That's two votes Anders, one vote each for Cedric and Macy."

The host then removed the next piece of paper.

"Anders; that's three."

Anders started to become nervous.

"Cedric. That's three votes Anders, two votes Cedric, one vote Macy."

"Cedric. We're tied; three votes Anders, three votes Cedric."

Malcolm placed his hand into the box and took out another vote.

"Anders. Four votes Anders, three votes Cedric, one vote Macy."

"Anders. That's five."

The brunette was shaking as his frail figure could barely keep up.

Malcolm unfolded yet another vote.

"First person voted out of _Total Drama Survivor_..."

The host then turned the paper to reveal a name.

"Anders. Six votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Barely able to move, Anders slowly and shakily made his way up with his torch. He looked at his tribemates, too shocked to know why they voted him off. He stopped when he was near Malcolm.

"Anders, your tribe has spoken."

The host then grasped a cup-like instrument and placed it over Anders' flame. When it rose again, only smoke remained.

"It's time for you to go."

Anders nodded his head and exited the area.

"Well for a first vote...this certainly has been surprising. This only shows you that you must always be careful in this game and never make assumptions. Grab your torches, head back to camp."

The remaining members got up simultaneously and departed down the stone steps that they entered.

* * *

The room was dark. It was daytime. However, the blinds were shut all the way. The estate it was on was most definitely large, and it was all owned by one proprietor. This room, in particular, didn't have all that fame. It had a soft carpet that had crumbs ingrained into it, along with wrappers, bags, bottles, and cans spread out throughout it. In the middle of the room was a chair that was in a similar condition. The only other light it received was that from a bright television screen set on some random channel. In that chair was a man with messy black hair and looked as if he had slept forever.

The man finally awoke from his slumber. His eyes opened wearily as he took in that bright light. He took another look around and saw he was surrounded by scraps. It took a few minutes, but the man finally realized where he was. He rose frantically trying to see if it was just a dream. However, he soon realized it wasn't. In his discovery, he screamed loudly.

* * *

Anders: What did I do to deserve this? I did as Cedric said; I voted for Rickie. Why didn't Malcolm read that vote?!

* * *

Cedric- Macy

Macy- Cedric

Lola- Anders

Riley- Anders

Melika- Anders

Mystery- Anders

Anders- Rickie

Jordan- Cedric

Rickie- Cedric

Benny- Anders

Ed- Anders


End file.
